FMLYHM
by AkatsukixXxProdigy
Summary: Sesshomaru was tired of being used. YAOI, OOC, DARK THEMES, AND CHARACTER DEATH. You have been warned


**FMLYHM**

**A/N:** Woohoo!!! My first Oneshot! Haha and it's a songfic too! Alright this is for the song FMLYHM (Fuck Me Like You Hate Me) by Seether. I listened to this song and it just screamed at me to write a Inucest fic. So if you can, listen to this song (I'm sure you can find it on Youtube somewhere)…cuz the story will be a lot better once you've listened to it. Also read the lyrics cuz they really go along with the story as well. So ENJOY!!

**Warnings:** Dark themes, angst, bad language, lemons, yaoi (boyXboy), OOC, and character death.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the song FMLYHM. If I did own Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome would be forgotten as Inuyasha gets swept off his feet by Sesshy!!!

XXXXXXX

**FMLYHM**

_You could've been the real one _

_You could've been the one enough for me _

_You could've been the free one _

_(the broken down and sick one) _

_Remnant of a vacant life_

A silver haired figure made his way through the tangled web of the forest. His eyes a blood red color. Anger was seeping through his very pores. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. Turning, he found the very person he was looking for. This new person looked a lot like himself. Beautiful silver hair, and honey golden eyes. But upon this person's head were two dog ears, currently swiveling forward to listen.

"I was beginning to think you would never show up." They dog-eared figure said.

"Hn…I wouldn't miss this for the world, Otouto." Sesshomaru's eyes turned, if possible, even more red.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha's eyes had also turned into the bloody color. The two walked the remaining distance between them, before they were locked in an intense, lust filled kiss. There was no gentleness with the two brothers. They had done this so many times, and yet not enough to quench their hunger for the other, that they wasted no time getting right to the point of their meeting.

_You come around when you find me faithless_

_You come around when you find me faceless _

_Fuck me like you hate me _

_(dig it up and tear it down) _

_Dig it up and hold me out _

_Fuck me like you hate me _

_(dig it up and tear it down) _

_I love the sound when you come undone _

Sesshomaru couldn't deny that he loved these meetings between him and his younger sibling. He had been madly in love with the hanyou for a few years now. His brother was the epitome of beautiful. Sesshomaru was reminded of this as he quickly started to undress said brother. His muscular body being exposed so exquisitely in the brightness of the full moon. Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru began nipping and licking all along his brothers tanned skin.

"Come on Sess, stop toying with me we don't have much time. I have to get back soon." Inuyasha breathed between gasps and moans.

Sesshomaru let out a growl of anger. How dare his brother even hint at that bitch of a miko! To show his disgust he bit rather hard at Inuyasha's neck, enough to draw blood, not enough to be considered a mating mark. That mark already adorned the hanyou's fabulous neck. Sesshomaru growled again at the thought of his brother not belonging fully to him.

"You will do well not to order me around Otouto." Sesshomaru bit out, his voice husky with lust and anger.

_You could've been the next one _

_(God only knows) _

_You could've been the one to comprehend me _

_You could've been the only one _

_(the broken down and sick one) _

_You could've been the one who I lie with _

Inuyasha quickly got his older brother out of his clothing then laid down on the grassy forest floor. Sesshomaru took a moment to admire the inu-hanyou's beautiful, naked body that was spread before him like a feast, just waiting for him to dine upon it. The Daiyoukai wasted no time in doing so, and practically pounced on the younger male. He began ravishing the young inu with his mouth and teeth, leaving marks wherever he landed.

"Maybe when your precious miko sees these marks I've left on you, she'll realize who you REALLY belong too." Sesshomaru could no longer hold in his anger towards his brothers chosen mate. If the damned hanyou was mated and apparently in love with this stupid girl, why did Inuyasha decide to meet with him every night of the full moon to viciously rut with him? Sesshomaru had asked himself this questions many times, finding no answer each time he did. His brother always did this. They would have wild, great sex and then the inu-hanyou would leave right afterwards without saying a word to the older man. Sesshomaru would be left there, naked and totally humiliated. And yet he too came back every time, only with the hope that this time would be different. That this time the hanyou would decide to stay.

"Fuck Sesshomaru get on with it." Inuyasha seemed to have been ignoring Sesshomaru's threats. "Just fuck me already!!!" Inuyasha bucked his hips up to meet Sesshomaru's, their groins rubbing against each other. Sesshomaru hissed, growling again in anger. He was sick and tired of being used by his brother. Sick of being just a quick fuck to the other male.

"Fine, Otouto, If that's what you want." Sesshomaru glared down at the writhing form beneath him. No more, he decided, no more would he be at the beck and call of Inuyasha, his younger brother. Without preparing him, Sesshomaru thrust his length into Inuyasha's entrance. The hanyou screamed in pain. Inuyasha tried to squirm away from his brother, but Sesshomaru held him in place by grabbing his hips, his sharp claws drawing blood as they gripped Inuyasha's sensitive flesh.

"Argggh!! Sesshomaru that hurts!" Inuyasha ground out as his breath quickened from the pain.

"Good, Otouto. Now you know what you've done to me. You can feel my pain." Sesshomaru poured all of his hate and disgust into his words. How could he ever think that this lowlife of a half-breed could ever love him? How could he expect him to forget about the futuristic girl and begin to love him? Of course it was never to be. Half breeds weren't to be trusted. They new nothing of the meaning of mates or love. They were pathetic and worthless.

_You come around when you finally face this _

_You come around when you find me faceless _

_Fuck me like you hate me _

_(dig it up and tear it down) _

_Dig it up and hold me out _

_Fuck me like you hate me _

_(dig it up and tear it down) _

_Don't make a sound 'til I come undone _

"Sesshomaru, please! Aniki stop!!!" Inuyasha was crying now. His face wrenched in pain.

"Shut up! Just Shut up and listen you insolent hanyou!!!" Sesshomaru smacked Inuyasha across the face and continued his violent thrusting, blood seeping out of the younger's entrance. "You have used me for the last time. How I ever let you live for leaving me every time for that horrible excuse for a woman, I will never know. But just know that this will be the last time."

_You'll never break me _

_You'll never break me _

_You'll never break me _

Sesshomaru bit down hard over the mark that symbolized Inuyasha's mating to Kagome. Inuyasha screamed loudly. The Daiyoukai thrust hard a few more times and then came painfully into Inuyasha. "You will no longer be the object of my affection, Otouto. And you will no longer be the reason why my heart aches. Inuyasha, I HATE you!"

Sesshomaru didn't even realize it when it happened. It was like he blacked out those two minutes. All he knew was that afterwards, his hands were stained with blood, and his brother's body was cold and unmoving. Sesshomaru's eye's widened, the sight of Inuyasha's bleeding neck finally making an impression on his mind.

_You could've been the real one _

_You could've been the last one I'd lie with _

_You could've been the old one _

_I should've been the one who died _

Sesshomaru stood up and clothed himself. Out of respect he placed the fire rat robe over his brother's body, covering the corpse for his friends to find. Sesshomaru couldn't believe he'd done it, almost as much as he couldn't believe the tears he felt streaming down his face.

"You meant more to me than anything else in this world, Otouto, and if it hadn't been for the simple fact that I'm already dead inside, I would have been the one bleeding right now."

Sesshomaru wiped his tears away, his eyes now back to their normal golden color. He walked away from the scene, heading in the direction of his palace in the west. Rin would most likely be waiting for him. Sesshomaru made the unconscious decision that he would never again let himself fall into the devious trap of loving another being. He would live for only his human girl, and himself.

_You come around when you finally face this _

_You come around when you find me faceless _

_Fuck me like you hate me _

_(dig it up and tear it down) _

_Dig it up and hold me out _

_Fuck me like you hate me _

_(dig it up and tear it down) _

_I love the sound when you come undone _

_Fuck me like you hate me _

_(fuck you like you hate me) _

_Fuck me like you hate me _

_(you'll never break me) _

_Fuck me like you hate me _

_(dig it up, tear it down) _

_You'll come around when you find me faceless _

'I loved you Inuyasha, didn't you see that? Every time I saw you, couldn't you tell I wanted to be with you, to love your for the rest of my life?" Sesshomaru thought to himself. He no longer cared about the tears he was shedding. 'I loved you so much, and you gave me nothing in return.'

Suddenly he stopped and looked up at the glowing moon, "It seems, Otouto, you have made me hate you once again."

XXXXXX

**A/N:** Dear lord that was pretty dark wasn't it? That's probably the most depressing thing I've ever written. And my first character death too. Well I hope it didn't discourage you too much, but I really didn't think a happy ending would be good for this story ya know? It just wouldn't have fit. Haha and I know this was WAY to much OOC for our Sesshy but I just couldn't picture Inuyasha being the victim in this story. So please review and tell me what you think! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!


End file.
